cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Lance Henriksen
Lance Henriksen (1940 - ) Film Deaths: *''The Visitor'' (1979) [Raymond Armstead]: Stabbed in the neck by Paige Conner. *''The Terminator (1984)'' [Detective Vukovich]: Shot to death by Arnold Schwarzenegger in the police station. We only see Arnold firing; Lance's body is not shown. *''Near Dark (1987)'' [Jesse]: Burned to death by sunlight (along with Jenette Goldstein) in their car, as they try to run over Adrian Pasdar and Jenny Wright. *''Pumpkinhead (1988) '' [Ed Harley]: Shot to death by Cynthia Bain (at his own request), in order to destroy Pumpkinhead through its link to him. (Thanks to Matt) *''Johnny Handsome (1989) ''[Rafe Garrett]: Shot in the chest by Mickey Rourke in a shoot-out in an alley. *''Hit List (1989) ''[Chris Caleek]: Run over by Jan-Michael Vincent after he falls off of the underside of his car, which he was clinging to. *''The Pit and the Pendulum (1991)'' [Torquemada]: Sliced up by the various axes and other devices when he is forced by the protagonists to walk onto the trapdoors, which open up, causing him to fall in there. *''Stone Cold'' (1991) [Chains Cooper]: Shot to death by Sam McMurray in a courthouse just as he was about to shoot Brian Bosworth. (Thanks to Dave) *''Jennifer Eight (1992)'' [Freddy Ross]: Shot to death by Graham Beckel after having one of his fingers blown off. (Thanks to Gary) *''Alien 3 (1992) '' [Lance Bishop / Michael Weyland]: Playing a dual role as an android and his human counterpart, "Bishop" is deactivated by Sigourney Weaver, at his own request, after being damaged in a crash. "Michael Weyland" survives the film. *''Excessive Force (1993)'' [Devlin]: Falls to his death after Thomas Ian Griffith kicks Lance off the edge of a building. *''Hard Target (1993)'' [Emil Fouchon]: Killed in an explosion after Jean-Claude Van Damme drops a grenade down Lance's pants; Lance retrieves the grenade and attempts to defuse it, but a spark jumps and makes the connection just as it appears that he's succeeded. (Thanks to Gary) *''Man's Best Friend (1993)'' [Dr. Jarret]: Electrocuted when the genetically-enhanced dog activates a button. (Thanks to Gary) *''No Escape (1994) '(Escape from Absolom) '' [''The Father]: Killed by Stuart Wilson. (Thanks to Gary) *Dead Man (1995)' [''Cole Wilson]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Gary Farmer by the riverbank; shown in the distance from Johnny Depp's viewpoint as Johnny's canoe drifts away. *''The Quick and the Dead (1995)'' [Ace Hanlon]: Shot to death in a gunfight by Gene Hackman. (after Gene had shot him in both hands). (Thanks to Tal, Derek and Vlabor) *''Last Assassins '(Dusting Cliff 7) '''(1997) [Colonel Roger McBride]: Shot to death in a gunfight by Nancy Allen. *''No Contest II: Face the Evil ''(1997) [Eric Dane / Erich Dengler]: Shot to death by Shannon Tweed. *''Tarzan (1999)'' [Kerchak]: Providing the voice of a gorilla, he is shot by Brian Blessed and dies shortly afterwards while talking to Tony Goldwyn. *''Scream 3 (2000)'' [John Milton]: Throat slit by Scott Foley while Neve Campbell looks on helplessly. (Thanks to Corey) *''The Mangler'' (2002, video) [Bradeen]: Electrocuted when Chelse Swain pushes him in his supercomputer. *''Dream Warrior (2003)'' [Parish]: Impaled with an arrow via main character's crossbow weapon when holding a woman hostage. *''Mimic 3: Sentinel (2003)'' [Garbageman]: Stabbed/impaled by one of the insect creatures in Amanda Plummer's kitchen, after he shoots it to no effect and manages to burn another giant bug. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Alien vs. Predator (2004)'' [Charles Bishop Weyland]: Stabbed to death by a Predator, after he attacks it with a flamethrower to give the others a chance to escape. (Thanks to Alex) *''Madhouse (2004)'' [Dr. Franks]: Slashed to death by Joshua Leonard with an axe. (Thanks to Lauren) *''Out for Blood (Vampires: Out for Blood)'' (2004) [Captain John Billings]: Bitten to death (off-screen) by a vampire when Lance looks under Kevin Dillon's bed and discovers it; the movie ends with the vampire pouncing. (Thanks to David31) *''Hellraiser: Hellworld (2005)'' [The Host]: Sliced into pieces by a Cenobite with a blade on a swinging chain. (Thanks to Anton) *''Abominable (2006)'' [Ziegler Dane]: Mauled to death (off-camera) by the monster (Michael Deak); we only hear the sound of screaming and bones breaking after Michael grabs him by the head and pulls him. (Thanks to Stephen) *''The Da Vinci Treasure (2006)'' [Dr. John Coven]: Killed in an explosion in an avalanche in a cave; his body is not later seen. *''Superman: Brainiac Attacks (2006; Animated) '' [Brainiac]: Providing the voice of an extraterrestrial android; he is destroyed when Tim Daly punches his CPU. *''The Garden (2006) '' [Ben Zachary]: Killed by the supernatural garden forces and randomly starts bleeding as he's having all these confusing visions. *''Prairie Fever'' (2008) [Monte James]: Killed (although I don't remember the details). *'Black Ops''(2008)'[''Col. John Willets]: Thoroat cut by the ghost *Appaloosa (2008)'' [Ring Shelton]: Shot to death by Ed Harris and Viggo Mortensen. *The Seamstress (2009)' [''Sheriff Virgil Logan]: Shot to death. *''Screamers: The Hunting'' (2009) [Orsow]: Killed by the robotic Screamer aliens. *''The Lost Tribe'' (2010) [Gallo]: Killed in mysterious unseen fashion by the monster(s). *''Good Day for It'' (2011) [Lyle Tyrus]: Shot to death by Robert Patrick and Joe Flanigan when Lance holds Mika Boorem hostage. *''It's In the Blood'' (2012) [Russel]: Fatally injured by the monster (Andrew Varenhorst) in woods his death is shown in a brief cutaway flashback and his body is then shown when his son (Sean Elliot) discover him. *''Phantom (2013)'' [Markov]: Commits suicide by shooting himself with a pistol in his office. *''Dark Awakening (2014)'' [Father Donovan O'Malley]: Stabbed multiple times in the chest by Jason Cook. He is then burned to death on a cross. *''Hollows Grove'' (2014) [Bill]: Throat slashed by supernatural forces while Matt Doherty and Sunkrish Bala looks in horror. *''Garm Wars: The Last Druid'' (2014) [Wydd]: Shot to death by Mélanie St-Pierre, while being pinned against a tree. *''Harbinger Down (Inanimate)'' (2015) [Graff]: Dies (off-screen) when his granddaughter (Camille Balsamo) crashes the ship into an iceberg under his instructions, after he becomes infected by the creature. *''Stung (2015)'' [Caruthers]: Devoured and killed by a giant wasp while Matt O'Leary and Jessica Cook watch in horror. *'The Unwilling (2016)' [Father Harris]: Killed by the supernatural forces that are in the box he later appears as a ghost *''Daylight's End (2016)'' [Frank Hill]: Killed by zombies as they overwhelm him when he runs out of ammo. *''Needlestick (2017)'' [Alexander Crick]: Smothered to death by Michael Traynor. *''Mom and Dad (2017)'' [Mel]: Head smashed against the hood of a car, when Nicolas Cage drives out of control after Lance tries to kill him. *''Gone Are the Days (2018)'' [Taylon]: Shot by Tom Berenger during a shoot out. He dies shortly afterwards from blood loss while trying to ride off on his horse until he collapses, while Berenger looks on. Television Deaths: *''Tales from the Crypt: Two-Fisted Tales: Yellow (1991)'' [Sergeant Ripper]: Fatally injured by German troops when one of them throws a grenade just as he shoots them while crossing "No Man's Land"; he dies shortly after making it back to the camp and accusing Eric Douglas of cowardice. (This segment of the anthology film Two-Fisted Tales was later repeated as an episode of the series. (Thanks to Stephen) *''The Day Lincoln Was Shot'' (1998) [President Abraham Lincoln]: Shot in the back of the head by Rob Morrow in the theatre; dies the following day at a boarding house, with friends and family by his side. *''Lost Voyage'' (2001 TV) [David Shaw]: Drained of life by Scarlett Chorvat's ghost while the ship is being pulled through a dimensional rift. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Pumpkinhead: Ashes to Ashes (2006; TV)'' [Ed Harley]: Appears as a ghost to Douglas Roberts throughout the movie, and his decomposed body is used as the host for Pumpkinhead; his body briefly returns to its original appearance (before bursting into flames) after Pumpkinhead is destroyed. (He reappeared as a ghost in the 2007 sequel Pumpkinhead: Blood Feud.) *''In the Spider's Web'' (2007; TV) [Dr. Lecorpus]: Devoured by spiders after he falls into their web after attacking Emma Catherwood in a cave. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Scream of the Banshee'' (2011; TV) [Broderick Duncan]: Killed by the creature. *''All Hail King Julien: Election ''(2015; animated) [Doc Sugarfoot/King Julien the Terrible] Struck by lightning and then turned into ashes seconds later while Doc tries to take over King Julien's (voiced by Danny Jacobs) kingdom. (Played for comic effect.) *''The Blacklist: Mr. Solomon (No 32) (2016)'' [Bill McCready]: Shot to death by Margarita Levieva. *''Grey's Anatomy: Odd Man Out (2016)'' [Griffin McColl]: Dies in surgery. Video Game Deaths: *''Gun'' (2005) [Thomas Magruder]: Crushed to death by rocks when his own mine collapses as Thomas Jane escapes. *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' (2009) [General Shepherd]: Stabbed in the eye when Kevin McKidd throws his own knife at him, while Lance is fighting Billy Murray. *''Aliens: Colonial Marines'' (2013) [Michael Weyland/USS Sephoria Bishop android] Playing dual roles, Weyland is killed via gunshot wound to the head by Michael Biehn and Travis Willingham. Bishop survives the game. *''Detroit: Become Human'' (2018) [Carl Manfred]: Can die in one of two ways: 1) Can die of a heart attack if Jesse Williams chooses to endure Paul Spera's abuse towards him while Lance is forced to watch; he dies shorty in Jesse's arms afterwards. 2) If Jesse opted to fight back against Paul, Jesse returns to Lance’s home to find him bedridden from his deteriorating health. It is implied that Lance would die from his failing health some time after Jesse’s disappearance. Gallery Lance.jpg|Lance Henriksen’s deactivation in Alien 3 Fouchon's death.png|Lance Henriksen's death in Hard Target Death_of_jm.jpg|Lance Henriksen's death in Scream 3 Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9338.jpg|Lance Henriksen’s animated death in Tarzan General Shepherd death.png|Lance Henriksen's video game death in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 47.jpg|Lance Henriksen in Man's Best Friend The-Terminator-Lance-Henriksen-1200x692.jpg|Lance Henriksen's death in The Terminator Lance-Henriksen-Alien-vs-Predator-AvP-1200x692.jpg|Lance Henriksen’s death in Alien Vs. Predator Pumpkinhead's_death_in_first_film.png|Pumpkinhead's destruction (after shooting Lance to death) in Pumpkinhead. Lance Henriksen Detroit Become Human.png|Lance Henriksen's on-screen video game death in Detroit: Become Human Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1940 Births Category:Performers with over 50 deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by punching Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by sunlight Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by insect Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by ghost Category:Death scenes by surgery Category:Death scenes by stabbing in eye Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Death scenes by fatal shooting Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Voice Actors Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Criminals Category:Historical death scenes Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Actors who died in Kathryn Bigelow Movies Category:Actors who died in James Cameron Films Category:Actors who died in Paul W.S. Anderson Movies Category:Actors who died in John Woo Movies Category:Actors who died in Wes Craven movies Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:People who died in Sam Raimi Movies Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:People who died in a Terminator film Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:People who died in a Scream film Category:Actors who died in David Fincher movies Category:Actors who died in Jim Jarmusch Movies Category:Disney Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:HBO Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:TriStar Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:The X-Files cast members Category:People who died in a Tarzan film Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Actors who died in Jean-Claude Van Damme Movies Category:Actors who died in Clive Barker Movies Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:Actors who died while playing Abraham Lincoln Category:Parents Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:People who died in Predator Films Category:Superman Cast Members Category:People who died in a Walter Hill film Category:Actors who died in a Craig R. Baxley movie Category:Animation Stars Category:Castle Cast Members Category:Death scenes by car accident Category:Death scenes by head crushing Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Actors who died in Brian Taylor Movies Category:Adventure Stars Category:Actors who died in Martin Campbell Movies Category:Supernatural Stars Category:Death scenes by bodily crushing Category:Death scenes by bodily trauma Category:Death scenes by cut in half Category:Death scenes by cutting Category:Death scenes by shotgun Category:Death scenes by creature attack Category:Death scenes by throat ripping Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Death scenes by fatal injuries Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Norwegian actors and actresses Category:Scream Cast Members Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Terminator Cast Members Category:Death scenes in a Call of Duty game Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Western death scenes Category:Legends Category:Animated death scenes Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by crucifixion Category:Superhero Stars Category:People who died in David Cage games Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by bodily crucifixion Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by bodily projectile Category:Death scenes by bodily impalement Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:Cheers cast members Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Grey's Anatomy cast members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Rick and Morty Cast Members Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Actors who died in Harrison Ford Movies Category:Actors who died in Peter Yates Movies Category:Tarzan cast members